The Daughter of Death
by SlytherinPrincess233031
Summary: Hi, my name is Layla, and I'm a demigod. I know you probably don't believe in gods and stuff, but take it from me, it's all real. Monsters and gods and goddesses. So if you think you may be a demigod, beware. They're watching you. Unless, of course you're at Camp Half Blood where NOTHING EVER goes wrong, right Nico? ... Nico? ...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE  
Go to camp, see a dragon**

On June 18th, two days before her birthday, Layla Brooks received some life changing news, not that she knew it at first. She was sitting cross legged on her bed, reading a Greek mythology book written in Ancient Greek. She was dyslexic when reading English but for some reason, she could read Ancient Greek perfectly.

She had a lot of problems for a fifteen years old. She never knew her mother, her leaving Layla and her father right after she was born. Along with dyslexia, she had ADHD and was considered a freak at whatever school she attended. However, when she turned thirteen, her father took her out of school, homeschooling her in Ancient Greek, as well as the mythology of the gods, goddesses, and monsters.

She didn't like it at first, being bored most of the time. But the more she delved into the subject, the more she could relate it to real life. When she asked her father why she was learning this, he only would tell her she would need it when she was older.

Arthur Brooks knocked once before opening her door. He had gotten used to her fashion taste so coming into her room wasn't a big shocker, he had gotten used to it over the years. Gothic. Her room was painted black, as was every surface. She had a huge mirror above her painted dresser, the frame a tarnished silver. The floor was dark cherry wood, matching her bed which was covered in a crimson red bedspread.

Layla herself wore a deep purple corset with a black skirt, torn tight underneath. Her black hair was pin straight, falling over her shoulders, her dark blue eyes deeper than the night sky. She had an incredibly pale complexion, her eyes outlines in midnight black eyeliner and mascara. She was the poster teen for gothism.

Her father sat down next to her on the bed and sighed heavily. He held a letter in his hand, clenched tightly in his fist. The envelope was black with silver flowing handwriting on the front. "I have decided to send you to a summer camp. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning," her father tensed, ready for her to blow up at him.

"I'm not going," she said defiantly, putting her book down and crossing her arms. "I'm almost sixteen, you can't make me."

"Layla Thanatos Brooks, you will go. This is non-negotiable," he said sternly.

She wanted to complain more but the look on her father's face left her speechless, pleading almost, as if her going to camp was a matter of life and death. "Fine, I'll go. But I'll complain the whole way there."

Her father looked relieved as he stood up and headed to the door. "It's what your mother wants, Layla," he whispered as he shut the door behind him.

Her mother? Arthur rarely spoke of her mother, Layla didn't even know her name, first or last. She sighed and picked her book back up, looking at the page but not really comprehending the words. Her mind was filled with questions of her long lost mother.

What was her name? What did she look like? What foods did she like? Did she like to read? Millions of questions flowed together in one idea. Who was her mother?

Layla stretched out as she woke up in the early morning. She knew she had to pack for camp but she just didn't want to get up, her bed was warm and comfortable, she felt as if she could stay there forever. Her father tapped on her door lightly. "Layla, are you up?" he questioned. Layla groaned in response.

Finally, after about ten minutes, she pushed herself out of bed, wrapping her black silk robe around her body as she sulked into her bathroom, turning on a hot shower. She looked in the mirror, running a brush through her hair before stripping of all clothes and stepping into the shower, feeling the hot water pour over her skin. She shampooed and conditioned her hair before washing her body and shaving her legs and under her arms along with a few other places which should not be mentioned. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body before going over to the sink and brushing her teeth. Once she was satisfied, she ran a comb through her hair and walked back into her room to grab clothes.

An hour later, Layla walked into the kitchen, wearing a black skirt with a black blouse to match. Her makeup was done intensely, her blue eyes piercing. She carried a backpack in her hand with her makeup, brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, and a few select clothes that were absolutely essential.

"Packed and ready," she sighed, carrying another bag over her shoulder filled with her most prized possessions, her Greek Mythology books. "When are we leaving?"

Her father looked up from where he stood in front of the stove, cooking bacon and eggs. "_You_ will be leaving in about a half hour. I called a cab for you that will take you to Long Island in New York, and it's already paid for so don't worry," he smiled softly at her.

"_Long Island_?" She exclaimed? Dad, that must have cost three hundred dollars. Long Island is at least five hours away." Her father shrugged it off and got the food out of the pan and set the plate in front of her with an 'eat' look on his face. She sat down, her bags at her feet and dug in.

It was absolutely delicious, of course, all of her father's cooking was. He was in the culinary career, creating new dishes for restaurants all around the city. They lived in Upstate New York, near the Canadian border so many people, from both countries, tasted and absolutely loved his food.

The cab got there just in time, 11:00am sharp. With a hug goodbye to her dad and a kiss on his cheek, she walked out of her house, carrying a back in each hand, and slid into the backseat of the cab. Obviously, the man knew where to go because he was asking absolutely no questions at all. She stuck her headphones over her ears and started listening to her iPod. The song that started playing was _**Highwayto Hell**_, which she thought was kind of ironic since she certainly felt like camp would be certain hell.

Layla fell asleep a few times throughout the journey, but the five hours still seemed to be passing slowly. But after the long time, the cab turned onto a dirt road suddenly, the bumps waking her. She looked out the window, yawning softly. After a few minutes, the cab pulled over to the side of the road. "Here we are, Miss Brooks. The camp is just over that hill," he turned to her. She smiled softly, not meaning it at all, and grabbed her bags, sliding out of the seat. "Thank you," she breathed as she shut the door behind her, staring up at the hill. She started her trek up the grassy hill, looking at the ground as she did so. Once at the top of the hill, she raised her eyes and took a glance around, pulling her headphones down around her neck. Down the hill, a volleyball court stood, normal and campish enough. Behind that was an unusually large house, four stories that she could tell. The rest of the camp looked anything but modern, a Greek style to it, almost. There were building with that sort of vibe, pillars and all. There was a lake a little ways from the big house with canoes along the surface and beyond that stood long rows of cabins. There were too many than her ADHD mind could count, not that she particularly wanted to.

She looked up from the campground and looked around her on the hill. There was a lone pine tree in the middle with a golden…something hanging from the branches. Her eyes moved down the tree and resisted a gasp because wrapped around the trunk of the tree was the body of a very large sleeping dragon. The last thing she saw before she passed out were large eyes, staring into her own.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you like it, I already have four chapters written so I'll update when I can, I don't want to put everything up at once. If you could review I would really appreciate it. Favoriting and Following is welcome also **


	2. Claimed

**The Daughter of Death  
Chapter Two  
Claimed**

Her world turned as she moved in and out of consciousness. Layla woke up for the first time on a cot of some sort with a starched white comforter. Layla looked at her surroundings, seeing a white sheet cut her off from the rest of the room, that was when she noticed the boy sleeping in a chair next to her. He had shaggy brown hair, pale skin, and his mouth was hanging open. He wore all black with a skull ring on his finger. If the people at camp were like him, she wouldn't mind staying there. The last thing she saw before slipping back into unconsciousness was the boy opening his eyes to look at her, as if he had sensed her being awake.

What seemed like hours later, Layla woke up for the final time. The boy was in different clothes, standing above her, so it must have been at least a day later than the last time.

"You awake this time?" He said softly, a small smirk on his lips.

She looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Obviously if my eyes are open, and I'm speaking to you, I'm awake." She really didn't like people to talk to her when she just woke up. It bugged her, well…people in general bugged her but that reason is a completely different story.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Not necessarily, you could be—"

"What day is it?" She interrupted him.

His lips turned into lines, he must not like getting interrupted but she could care less.

"June 20th." He said. "Why?" Layla's heart took a small leap. Today was the 20th of June, her birthday. It was the first birthday that she had ever spent without her father. And it was her sixteenth birthday at that, one of the most important birthdays of a girl's life.

"Today is my sixteenth birthday," she said softly.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good, it won't take too long for you to be claimed since Percy told the gods all demigods had to be claimed by their thirteenth birthday, and since you're well over thirteen, you should be claimed in no time." He spoke the words casually, but the sentence created a buzzing in her ears. "Gods? Demigods? What are you on?"

He chuckled darkly. "Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you're a demigod. One of your parents is a god or goddess of Olympus."

Layla blinked a few times, the words trying to make sense in her mind. She was quiet for at least two minutes after he said this but all she could get out of her mouth was one word. "Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously. I'm excited to see who your parent is. I'm Nico di Angelo, by the way. Son of Hades."

Her eyes widened, no wonder she was attracted to him. His father was the Lord of the Underworld. Death and all that came with it had always fascinated Layla for some reason. She was drawn to the dead, the kind of person that spent her free time in cemeteries. "Layla Brooks, daughter of…I don't know." She bit her lip. So her godly parent must be her mother, but to who her mother was she didn't know.

"So which one of your parents was AWOL since you were a baby?" He sat down in the chair and leaned against the back.

"My…mom," she said softly, the goddesses churning in her mind, trying to see which one she had in common with. She came up with nothing.

"Don't worry. A lot of people here have mommy issues. Or daddy issues. Come on, let me show you around camp," he stood up and held out his hand. Layla took it and Nico pulled her out of the bed. She fixed her hair and walked through a small crease in the sheet. She walked into a long corridor, the walls on either side of her sheets, people behind them.

"This is the infirmary, where people who are sick come." Layla rolled her eyes. "I know what an infirmary is."

"Surprising, not many people do," he looked over at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "We're on the second story of the Big House."

"You mean that huge farmhouse? Big House isn't very original you know," she said, laughing softly.

"Yeah well sorry I wasn't here when the camp was built to tell the gods to be more creative," he rolled his eyes yet again. He seemed to do that a lot.

Nico led Layla down the sheet-walled corridor and through a door which led to stairs. They walked down them and came upon something like a rec room. There was a pool table, a foosball table, and some other tables with kids crowded around each of them. There were young kids, elementary age, mixed with much older kids who had to be around nineteen.

Nico led her out of the house and walked down a small dirt trail that cut the grassy land in half. They walked along the strawberry fields, girls mostly picking the berries and putting them into baskets. "We sell these to grocery stores and restaurants close by, they thrive with Mr. D around." Nico said, following her gaze. They walked past another Greek building, muscled teens pounding hammers against metal. "Let me guess, the forge?" Layla smirked, looking over at Nico. "Wow, alert Hermes, she's not as dumb as she looks."

Layla hit her shoulder against his, glaring up at him.

He ignored her and pointed past the forge to a large building. "Over there is the Armory where you'll get your swords and such"

"Wait? I get a sword?" She asked excitedly. That meant that she could cut things, she smiled. "Uh yeah…you do, if you can handle it," he smirked down at her.

They walked past both buildings and came to the stables. "Why do I need to see horses?" she asked curiously.

"Because they're not regular horses," he said, turning the corner into the stables. There were a bunch of beautiful girls, grooming what at first appeared to be horses, until Layla noticed the wings. "Pegasus?" her eyes widened as she walked over to one, pure black.

"His name is Blackjack," a voice said from the door of the stables. Nico and Layla turned around to see a handsome teen with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Hey, Percy. Layla, this is Percy Jackson, Percy, this is Layla Brooks."

Something about how Nico said her name, Percy looked at him, an eyebrow raised before turning back to Layla. "It's nice to meet you," he smiled and walked over to Blackjack.

"Percy is the son of Poseidon, so he can talk to horses," Nico leaned against the stable walls. "Awesome," was all Layla said, petting Blackjack, lost in his midnight mane.

"Have you gotten claimed yet?" Percy asked, looking over at Layla. She shook her head, looking up at him. "No, but today's my sixteenth birthday so Nico said something about me having to get claimed. Percy just nodded his head. "Yeah, last year, the gods got into a huge war with the Titans, we lost many demigods. But because we won, partly because of me, I asked for all demigods get claimed by their parent by their thirteenth birthday. Many of the demigods here didn't know who their godly parent was so they were holed out in the Hermes cabin. But because of that request, a cabin was built for each of the gods, major and minor, so you might find that you have brothers and sisters here by the end of the night."

Layla tried to register everything he said. Titans, gods, pegasi. They were all real. She smiled, thinking back to her father. He said that learning all of the mythology stuff would help her when she got older. So that meant that he knew who she was, who her mother was. And had never told her. For some reason, she got angry at not only her father but also her mother for not being there for her. So many things had happened; so many people had died around her.

"I know that face," Nico said, studying her. Percy looked at her closely, realization dawning on his features. "Don't be mad at the gods," he warned. "The titans rose because so many demigods cursed their parents and because of that, they died," he shook his head.

"PERCY!" A voice called from outside the stables. Percy's features lit up, standing. A very pretty girl with blond curly hair and stormy eyes walked into the stables and straight into Percy's waiting arms, kissing him softly.

"Annabeth Chase," Nico explained. "Daughter of Athena and Percy's girlfriend," he rolled his eyes.

"But…I thought Poseidon and Athena hated eachother? Because of what Poseidon and Medusa did in Athena's temple." She was so confused.

"That's very true, but just because the parents hate eachother, doesn't mean their children have to," he pointed out.

"I guess," she said, looking away from the full on make-out session in the middle of the stables. "Let's go," she said, standing up and walking out. Nico followed her and started walking down another trail. "The woods are where we play Capture The Flag on Fridays, those are the cabins over there. And where we're headed is the mess hall for dinner, where you will most likely be claimed."

Layla had a bounce in her step as he said this, hurrying over to the Mess Hall. A conch was blown, the demigods hurrying out of whatever activity they were in the middle of to go eat.

Chiron, a huge centaur, met them at the entrance. "Layla, it is good to see that you are finally awake. As it is your sixteenth birthday, you may sit with Nico at the Hades table for now but tomorrow at breakfast you will sit at your mother's table," he said and trotted off.

Layla did as she was told and sat across from Nico at the Hades table. She looked down at her plate, seeing nothing there. "Just think of what you want to eat and it'll appear," as soon as he said that, a BLT wrap appeared on Layla's plate with a side of French fries. "Yummy," she smiled at him. She looked around her, seeing other demigods pushing some of their food into the fire. "To honor the gods, they like the smell," Nico explained, standing up and scraping some of his food into the fire. He closed his eyes as he did this, whispering a soft prayer to his father.

Layla followed him and scraped some of her fries into the fire. She closed her eyes tightly whispering with her voice, and mind. "Whoever you are, my godly parent, claim me," she opened her eyes a few seconds later after nothing happened and sat down at her table. As she did, there were gasps throughout the Mess Hall, everyone looking at her, even Nico's eyes were wide.

She looked above her to see a symbol of a downturned torch in front of a wreath.

Chiron's voice spoke loudly. "All hail Layla Brooks, daughter of Thanatos, god of death!" There were voices all around her but she didn't listen to them. "God of death?" she breathed looking up at Nico. "Then who is the man that has been my father for the past sixteen years? And who is my mother?"

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it! Please follow/favorite/comment, it would really mean a lot to me.**


End file.
